Knighthood
by QueenYoda
Summary: Anakin is knighted, and wonders if his promotion is actually a freedom, or not.


Anakin Skywalker was met with the shadowed sight of his ceiling when he awoke on one of the most important days of his life.

He just lay in his bed for a moment, simply staring at the ceiling. Usually Obi-wan would have awaken him already, his master did not believe in sleeping in late, even on the days when they were not plagued with missions, but Anakin was aware of why he hadn't this time. Even though, some part of him indulged in disbelief.

He was getting knighted today, this afternoon, actually.

At twenty years old, he was one of the youngest knights ever to be knighted; second only to Obi-wan, who had been knighted at nineteen. He closed his eyes, breathing in a gulp full of air, which even that seemed sweeter today, it seemed better. Excitement and anxiety fought for control of his heart, but he paid more attention to the excitement.

_"You're a knight!"_ his mind screamed in joy. _Just a few more hours, Anakin, and you'll be a knight!_ _Free to make your own decisions and go wherever you want and best of all, you'll __**finally**__ be on equal ground with Obi-wan_.

No, that was not the best part, it was second best, but it wasn't the absolute best. The best part about all of this was the feeling of triumph within him, building and twirling. Qui-gon had been right; Anakin would prove it with his knighting. He would prove that a **_slave_** could be something more, something better.

Suddenly, a wave of anguish flooded through him. If only his mother were alive. As a knight, he could have gone back to Tatooine; he could have saved her, just as he had promised over a decade ago. Two months ago(had it really only been two months?) merely, he had watched her die in his arms. He would never forget that day. The pain was still fresh, after all.

Hot tears pinpricked his eyelids and a lump grew in his throat_. I'm sorry, mom,_ he thought, struggling to hold back the tears_. I failed you. I was too late. I hope you can still be proud of me anyway_, his eyes blinked themselves open, and he shook his head. Today was not the day to go back to that moment, no; this was** his** moment.

Anakin swung his legs out of bed and hopped to his feet. He felt light, he felt energetic and excited, more so than he had felt in years. Force, he had dreamed of this day for **so** long, but the emotions within him had not even occurred to him in those fantasies. With a lively pep in his step, he walked out of his room and into the larger, main living quarters.

In the small, improvised kitchen his master for now, Obi-wan Kenobi, was leaning against the counter, a cup of tea in his hands and something very good smelling on the stove.

Anakin breathed in the scent that had been so familiar to him for half of his life. Obi-wan cooking, as he did every morning they did not have a mission to attend. It was so familiar, and dear. He would miss this, despite the new freedom his knighting would provide; he would miss this- and him- especially.

Upon hearing the door slide open, Obi-wan looked up and gave Anakin a bright grin. Anakin returned the gesture. "Good morning, Anakin," Obi-wan greeted as Anakin walked in, still bare-chested and in his sleeping pants.

"Morning master," Anakin chirped, he peered into the pan, as was custom, and felt his heart soar at the sight of his favorite breakfast. "Pancakes!" he cried joyfully, he looked up at Obi-wan, who nodded.

Obi-wan hadn't made pancakes in awhile, mostly because they had been so busy. He knew it was Anakin's favorite food. "Yes," he agreed, using the force to gently stir his steaming tea. "I thought you might like some," he studied him with attentive eyes.

"Are you nervous?" Nervous, oh yes, Anakin had forgotten about that. He had been nervous when he first woke up, for about ten seconds. "No," he replied. "Only excited," he said. Obi-wan nodded; a rueful smile on his face. "Go get dressed then padawan, breakfast is nearly done," he told him. Anakin smiled. "You won't be able to call me padawan for much longer, master," he reminded him teasingly.

"I know," Obi-wan sighed. "I'm savoring it. Off you go," Anakin chuckled and scampered to the refresher. Quickly, he washed and got dressed in his five times washed tunic and meticulously polished boots.

_Didn't Padme say she was going to be there?_ He wondered as he tried, in vain, to comb his hair. The second he had been informed he was being knighted, almost four days ago, he had run immediately to Padme. She had been ecstatic; and tremendously proud of him, running to her closet to decide which dress she was wearing to the occasion.

_She promised_, he reminded himself with a smile. His secret wife was probably **_still_** trying to find a dress. At a Jedi's knighting, outsiders were allowed, thankfully. Senators, criminals, whoever the Jedi padawan had made friends with. He had no doubt Padme would have gotten in with or without consent anyway, politician or not, she could be very persuasive with her blaster when she needed to be.

Anakin walked out of the refresher to find Obi-wan already setting out their plates. The Jedi knight glanced at him, and he saw his azure eyes were dull with sadness. Anakin almost smiled, would his normally emotionless master actually miss him?

"Missing me already, master?" He asked. Obi-wan chuckled and looked up. "Of course not. The second your knighted, I intend to have a party myself, to celebrate **_my _**new freedom," he told him. Anakin might've felt a bit of hurt if he weren't in such a good mood.

"Ah, master, that hurt my feelings. Speaking of which, is there a way to say 'good riddance you boring old buzzard, I am finally free!' respectfully when I give my speech tonight?" he wondered. Obi-wan, surprising him, chuckled softly. "No, Anakin, there is not. Boring old buzzard, indeed," he cocked an eyebrow. "Come eat, before I follow my very strong impulse to poison your food," he said. Anakin laughed and slipped into his seat at the bar.

"Murder is not the Jedi way, master," he reminded him. This was turning out well already, he hadn't even been knighted yet, and he was joking around with Obi-wan like an equal.

Obi-wan got his cup of tea and sat next to him. "You aren't eating, master?" Anakin asked, stuffing down his food. "No," Obi-wan replied. "I'm sure Astri will force me to stuff myself tonight," Anakin perked up. "Didi and Astri are coming?" He asked cheerfully, thinking of Obi-wan's- and originally Qui-gon's old friends.

He had not seen them since he was fifteen. So long ago now.

Obi-wan nodded "when I told them you were being knighted, they insisted on coming," he agreed. Anakin nodded, nearly finishing his sweet breakfast. "That's good. I haven't seen them in years," he glanced up to see Obi-wan studying him.

"What?" he asked; his mouth full of soft pancake. Obi-wan cocked an eyebrow. "You're going to choke if you keep at that, for one," he pointed out. Anakin gulped heavily, he wasn't a knight yet.

"Thank you. Control your excitement, Anakin," always the teacher. Anakin resisted the urge to roll his eyes. "Yes, master," he answered instead, cutting his food now instead of just stuffing it into his mouth. "I can't wait. It's so exciting to know I'm so close," he went on, his spirits unchangeably high.

"I can't believe eleven years ago, I was a slave on Tatooine, and now I'm going to be a Jedi knight. Do you think it will inspire some of them? The slaves, I mean? To run away?" He asked, a bit hopefully.

That was one of his prime motivations throughout his training. Being a role model, a source of hope for the hopeless on his planet. It had gotten him so far. "You already are an inspiration, Anakin. You've done well for yourself," Obi-wan told him confidently. Anakin nodded, he had actually stopped listening after 'you already are.'

He looked up, fully done with his pancakes, and saw a recognized glitter in Obi-wan's eyes, one he hadn't seen in a while, but knew exactly what it meant. He was thinking of Qui-gon. Anakin's happiness withered for a second. Obi-wan noticed. He smiled at Anakin feebly.

"I wish he were here," Anakin confessed. He had not thought of Qui-gon at all. "To see what I've made out of what he gave me," _freedom_, Anakin thought. _He gave me freedom, and a chance to survive. I owe him everything, and he's not even around for me to tell him_. Obi-wan seemed to read his mind.

"He would be proud of you, Anakin," he informed him. Anakin nodded, banishing his sadness quickly. "Right; your right, master. Help me get ready?" It would be the last thing they did as master and apprentice. Obi-wan smiled and stood, putting a fatherly hand on his shoulder. "Of course. Come on."

"I'm so proud of you," Padme was next to him, barely a breath away from his ear. Anakin broke himself out of his thoughts with a grin and turned, bowing to the senator, and his secret wife, extravagantly dressed in his favorite purple gown.

"Thank you. And may I say," he cast his most mischievous glance. "You look beautiful today, Senator," he told her. She looked down, a tiny blush on her cheeks. "Thank you, Jedi knight," he heard the pride in her voice acutely. His heart soared in further triumph.

He felt at his ear, which was cold without the padawan braid. Obi-wan had cut it from him moments before. He was a knight, a full Jedi knight amidst war-time. The excitement of the fact had worn off once his braid was cut. He was on his own now, no Obi-wan. Anxiety cut through him. _What if I fail?_

All of a sudden, he saw the familiar face of Astri and Didi push through the crowd of Jedi, reporters and the few friends he had made during his years as an apprentice. They were dressed more plainly than Padme, but in the nicest outfits Anakin had ever seen them in.

"Anakin!" Astri cried. He smiled at her and bowed his head in a tiny bow of respect as Padme made way for the two. "Look at you! How does it feel to be a knight, Anakin?" Didi boomed, looking pleased. Anakin grinned and glanced at Padme. "Exhilarating," he lied.

Astri clasped her hands together. "I remember when you were just a little ten year old, Ani! Now you're all grown up," she wiped at her eyes quickly. "It's such an emotional moment," she wavered apologetically.

Anakin was touched; Astri was one of the most valiant and strongest women he had ever met. The fact that she was crying in pride nearly made his heart burst. Didi wrapped an arm around his daughter's shoulders, still looking at Anakin. "I remember too. You were a little pipsqueak, as Dexster would say. Now you're a handsome looking fellow," he looked him up and down. "Surprised you aren't married," he snorted.

Anakin chuckled. "Jedi do not have attachments," he could sense Padme trying not to laugh. "You sound like your master. Where is he, anyway? I haven't seen him in quite a while," he said.

Anakin scowled, he actually had no clue where in the universe Obi-wan had went. The last Anakin had seen him was his smiling face as he slowly vanished into the crowd. "I… Don't know," he said at last.

He turned to Astri. "How is your son?" he asked. She beamed. "Excellent. He is growing so quickly! And eating us out of house and home," she sighed affectionately. Padme cleared her throat quietly.

Anakin turned to her, in the excitement of seeing his old friends he had forgotten to introduce her. "Forgive me, Padme," he also forgot to use her diplomatic title. "These are friends of mine and Obi-wan's. And I'm sure you two know of Senator Padme Amidala," Didi paled but Astri only smiled politely and nodded as her father executed a horrible attempt at a bow of respect. "An honor, mi' lady," Astri said, glancing at Did with exasperation.

He stared at Padme. Anakin chuckled and clasped Astri's arm. "Do you want me to go find Obi-wan for you?" he asked. His master's name felt odd on his tongue. Truthfully, he wanted to find his master too, he wanted the safety he felt at his side, even if it was for the last time. "Not if you don't want too. It is your party after all," Didi said quickly. Anakin shook his head.

"No, it's fine. I'm trying to avoid the reporters anyway," he winked at them and jerked his head to a humanoid reporter, searching the crowd for someone of importance. "Ah, I see," Astri smiled. "Do you want us to provide a distraction?" Padme looked at her in surprise. Anakin laughed.

"No, Astri. Thank you though," he said. "No, we will. You know we will, Anakin. And besides, I have this really interesting story the whole universe should know about," Didi told him. He eyed the reporter, making up the tale in his mind. Anakin had to look away to cover up his snort. Padme cocked her head and sent him a: 'I cannot believe you didn't tell me about these people' look. He shrugged and looked at Astri.

"Interesting story?" he wondered. "Please, don't ask," Astri groaned. "This confounded man walked into my shop a decade ago," Didi began self-importantly. "It was last week," Astri sighed. "Like I said, a decade ago, and he insisted that I give him all of the money I had! So I, being the brave figure I am, I tackled him…." Anakin cocked an eyebrow at Astri, who crossed her arms and chuckled. "Actually, he tackled you when you started screaming for me," she corrected.

Didi cast an angry glance at her, and then an embarrassed one at Padme. "Er… Well, yes. But I fought back…" Anakin, laughing quietly, interrupted. "Something tells me you want Obi-wan to go after the thief and get your money back?" he guessed. Didi smiled ruefully and patted his cheek.

"You're a smart boy. Yes, I do. He'll do it for me if I remind him of how deeply Qui-gon held me in regard and how much his old master loved my presence," he snickered. "He'll do anything with that excuse," Anakin rolled his eyes and nodded.

"I'll find him," he promised, if only to avoid the rest of Didi's story than to actually bring Obi-wan over to endure another guilt-bribe. Didi had a point; he was the only one who had ever used Qui-gon's name against Obi-wan. And the only one who wouldn't get a good telling off because of it.

With an apologetic glance at Padme, he headed through the crowd, following his master's force signature. To his surprise, he found Obi-wan in a secluded corner, his body hidden by the shadows. His blue eyes had turned nearly black in the shade, Anakin could see them flicking as if a nervous beast, studying and evaluating everything.

His face was emotionless. Silently, Anakin came to stand beside him, his arms crossed. It felt wonderful to be equal with his master at last. Obi-wan glanced at him with a grin. "You're a knight now," he said. Anakin nodded. "It feels great," he agreed with more energy than he really felt.

Obi-wan chuckled. "I can't wait until you get your own apprentice," he said. Anakin shook his head; he did not want a padawan. "Didi is out looking for you," he told him. "He wants you to go on a criminal chase for him," Obi-wan groaned. "Of course he does. What happened this time?" He asked. "A robbery at the store they own," Anakin answered.

Obi-wan's eyes clouded over with worry. "Are they alright?" he asked. "Yes, they are all fine. But Didi is planning on guilt bribing you again," Anakin warned him. "It's the only way he knows I'll do it. If Qui-gon were here, he'd laugh. I'm worse than he was," Anakin chuckled and scanned the crowd.

Padme was talking with Astri cheerfully, the two remarkable women laughing over something. "What are you doing in this corner?" he asked. "Hiding from the monster," Obi-wan mumbled. He meant his old friend Quin-lan Vos, whom Anakin had never met. Apparently, he drove Obi-wan crazy with his teasing. "He's here?" he asked, looking through the crowd for an unfamiliar face.

"I hope not. Bant warned me he might come, only to drag me in front of the cameras to humiliate me if anything. And if he isn't here, then force knows some others will want to do it for him, blasted man has supporters. Is that Padme?" He asked, noticing her.

Anakin nodded. "Ah, I should have known she'd be here. I wonder if her wound healed," At the word wound, Anakin glanced down at his newest appendage. His mechanical one. For the thousandth time since the event, he swore he would make Dooku pay. "I believe so. She told me she was fine," he looked down for a moment. "Master?" He asked.

Obi-wan glanced at him. "I know I shouldn't be… But I'm…. Unsure, of how good I'll be on my own. This is a war after all," he confessed. He felt a warm hand squeeze his shoulder. "Do not worry, Anakin. Every Jedi feels that way when they are knighted, you more so because you will be going into war. Relax; I believe you will do perfectly fine. Nonetheless, you won't be completely alone, whenever you need me," he squeezed again.

"I'll always be there," Anakin's anxiety vanished, replaced by a sense of invincibility. "Thank you, master," he said gratefully. "You're welcome," Obi-wan smiled. And then he frowned thoughtfully. "Though, in reality, it is I who should be thanking you, Anakin" he said.

Anakin blinked in surprise. "What? What in the universe for, master?" It would take awhile for him to get used to using Obi-wan's first name. Obi-wan met his eyes, and Anakin saw something he could call close to affection in those near black orbs. Something he had yearned to see in Obi-wan's eyes since he had become his apprentice.

"It's rather complicated; my old padawan. The simplest way to say it is I would not be who I am today without you. You have given me a new way to look at life, a better way. For that," Anakin felt a lump form in his throat. "I will be eternally grateful," Anakin looked down; he had no clue what in the universe to say.

He had rarely- no, he had never- heard Obi-wan speak so earnestly before, not to him. His words had touched a place in Anakin's heart no one but his mother had ever touched.

Added, some of the emptiness in that spot began to fill with a new love and affection for his master, right next to his mother's place.

Tears clogged his throat and filled his eyes. He quickly blinked them away to look up at the man who had raised him. "It was my pleasure, Obi-wan," he replied in a squeak. To his surprise, Obi-wan laughed.

"Yes, I'm sure it was," for the third time he squeezed Anakin's shoulder. "I'm proud of you, Anakin. I really am," and he added, almost as an afterthought. "And I know your mother would be too," was he just**_ trying_** to make Anakin start bawling at his own ceremony? He was doing such a good job at it Anakin couldn't help but think he was.

"You have no idea how much that means to me, master. Thank you," **_he had no idea_**. Obi-wan nodded and gestured to the party. "Now, shall we go see the rest of your guests? After all, this is your freedom party," he said.

Anakin smiled, he did not think of it as freedom, not anymore. He realized he loved Obi-wan too much to have felt as if he was being imprisoned by him all of these years. No, this was the promotion party, and he would not want to spend it with anyone but his father.

re...


End file.
